dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tactics: Extreme Z-Battle: Family Kamehameha/@comment-38198633-20190307020957
Goku's Super AGL Lineage Slow and Steady Team For lv1-10 and lv20-29 (couldn't clear lv30 with it, had to resort to an actual movie bosses team) LR SSJ4 Goku - A necessity. He tanks really well following a super, and his tankiness only improves as time goes on. Even for the poor damage he's going to deal facing all those mitigations from Goku, he's still probably going to hit the hardest out of anyone on your team. Also, his super counter can really come in handy, completely reversing Goku's attempted attacks, and the Active Skill is free damage. Essential. TUR SSJB/Shinka Vegeta - A very nice unit for this team, even if he only gets the secondary leader skill (which at 120, is still pretty sizable). Considering how long it takes in the higher rounds, his transformation is likely, and once he gets his first chance to attack he'll tank like a brick wall. He links alright on this team. Very high priority. TUR SSJ/SSJB Gogeta - Considered by many to be the best TUR in the game. Links good with Vegeta, especially after transformation, and his dodge comes in handy, especially after he transforms, and that always happens because with this team the event takes way more than five levels. His constant criticals make him quite favorable as a hard hitter, and his 50% dodge chance is really clutch. Unfortunately, he is brought down a little by the fact that his dodge doesn't exactly always activate, and he'll take around 20k compared to the Vegetas (taking around 5k) and the LR Gokus (which take normal attacks for double digit amounts). Still really useful for the team, though. Very high priority. TUR AGL SSJ4 Vegeta - The LR's absolute best friend. He'll hit for around the strength of Shinka Vegeta and SSJB Gogeta (just a little under them) and he tanks pretty well on top of this. His counter is very nice to have, though nowhere near as damaging as Goku's. The best part about him is that he links decently with the whole team and stupid well with the LR SSJ4s. Almost as essential as the LRs, in my opinion. UR AGL Whis - Not a whole lot to say about this guy. He definitely doesn't link very well, the unit of him that I run barely hits in the thousands, and if he gets hit at all say goodbye to a massive chunk of your health bar. However, he has a huge boon in the fact that he heals you to full when your HP runs low, adding a huge amount of survivability. If you have another healer that fits under the leaderskill, it might be a better replacement, but he worked fine for me. Medium priority. TUR Transforming Goku - This guy is kind of niche. He's mainly here for the little ki he gives with his links alongside his damage reduction passive, which gets higher as he tanks. He gets more and more reliable after awhile, but he starts off kinda slow. Definitely replaceable if you can find a better tank, or maybe a healer, but he hits decently hard compared to the other units here as well, so you might want to keep him for that reason. Medium priority. LR SSJ4 Goku (friend) - Same reason as the leader. Only reason I run this team is because I find these guys all over my friendbox but can never find a turles or even a broly to ever run a proper movie boss team. Try to keep both LR Gokus on rotation with SSJ4 Vegeta, but seeing as how that is incredibly difficult to pull off, at least do what you can to keep the better one with him. Shinka and Gogeta are probably best kept in rotation with each other, especially after Gogeta goes blue, and Whis, TransformaKu, and the worse LR Goku are to be kept as floaters. Rotation didn't matter a whole lot, though, especially since I had to really throw them out of place just in order to prevent Whis from being tagged too much. The key to this team isn't damage, but survivability. You aren't going to deal lots of damage, since you have to put up with the reduction, but the enemies can't deal much to you without hitting Whis. You just have to cherrytap Goku to death, and victory is yours (until lv30, anyway.)